Enfermedades mentales y otros
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: ... efectos secundarios de los divorcios y el calor. / Escrito a partir de un pedido en mi LJ. Danno decide intentar algo con Steve después de sus desastres amorosos. No me salió como debería, claro, ni a mí, ni a Danno. xD T por lenguaje


**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0 | **Pairing:** Steve/Danno

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**********Words:** 917 |******Rating:** T

******Spoilers:** none**  
**

* * *

Tiene que haber perdido el juicio. Sí, es la única excusa posible, porque, no, joder, no es que sea el hombre más heterosexual del planeta con toda esa vieja rutina de lanzar miraditas en los vestuarios del instituto y de haber aprovechado tantas veces la coartada del alcohol en sus noches universitarias para tocar más de lo debido y pedir menos disculpas de las necesarias. No, si no es por eso. Si es más abierto de lo que él mismo cree, pero... No, Williams, sabes que tienes menos problemas con las relaciones homosexuales de los que le gustarían a tu ex-mujer.

_Jesús._

Pero su locura transitoria tiene nombre. Steve. Steven Jodido McGarrett. Y no, su nombre no es el problema. El problema es que la demencia que le ha provocado, muy probablemente, el calor infernal de esa absurda isla de piñas y sombrillitas de colores hasta en los malditos vasos de agua y que le ha llevado a hacer esa estúpida pregunta, no puede ni compararse con el grado de psicopatía del comandante.

— ¿Y si salimos?

Y tuvo que hacerle esa pregunta entonces. Con McGarrett agarrado al volante como si su vida dependiese de ello (o de empotrar su Camaro contra la primera pared sólida que se cruzara en su camino) y con el contador casi a cero, a punto de perder al sospechoso, de perder a la víctima y de cerrar el caso de la peor forma. ¿Por qué no pudo tener la boca cerrada?

—¿Qué?

— Que si... ¿Puedes, por favor, maldito maníaco, no tomar las curvas como si esto fuese una jodida carrera de Fórmula 1? Y... joder, que si salimos, Steven, si...

— Lo he entendido.

— Bien.

¿Por qué estaba tan exasperado?

Steve desvía la mirada de la carretera para echarle un rápido vistazo a su ceño fruncido. Sus propias cejas se arquean casi formando esa cara de aneurisma que tantas ganas tiene de golpear.

— ¿Quieres... tener una cita?

Danny ríe con más sarcasmo del que debería. ¿Es que tienen doce años? Ya ha pasado por eso, muchas veces (o no tantas, de acuerdo), pero no está seguro de necesitar todo el proceso con Steve. Casi... dios, cree que va a atragantarse sólo con pensarlo, pero... tal vez las noches de fútbol, las cervezas de madrugada y las tardes con Grace pudieran considerarse citas en algún universo paralelo al que no sabe si quiere llegar.

¿Universo paralelo? ¿Es que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Max?

— Quiero...

— ¿Sí?

No puede responder. No puede responder. No puede responder.

— ¿Danny?

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Daniel?

Oh, no, cabrón. Eso es jugar sucio. Ese tono. Esa mirada. Esa estúpida sonrisa. Danny tiene que mirar por la ventanilla y fingir por un momento que no quiere gritarle y hacer aspavientos hasta que entienda que las calles de Hawaii no son una pista de velocidad y que sus muertes no resolverán el caso. Porque no, no puede decirle lo que quiere oír, porque ese estúpido neandertal lleva meses mandándole indirectas del tamaño de elefantes, montañas, planetas o... Ya no sabe ni por qué está pensando en ello. El idiota tiene que estar riéndose por dentro, riéndose de él y esperando el momento perfecto para soltar la frasecita que le crispará los nervios hasta su límite y...

— ¿Qué haces?

El idiota ha parado el coche. Y no se mueve.

— Steven McGarrett, ¿qué-estás-haciendo?

— Esperar.

— ¿Esperar a qué? ¿A que el sospechoso, que no sé si te has dado cuenta, ya nos lleva bastante ventaja, llegue a la otra punta de la isla? ¿A que coja un avión? ¿A que se cargue a medio aeropuerto? Arranca.

— Espero a que...

— ¿A qué, Steve? Arranca el maldito coche.

Por dios, que no se vuelva. Ah, no. Esa mirada, no. La ha visto tantas veces, la ha temido tantas y tantas veces. Danny tiene que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

— Por favor, Steven, arranca el coche. Sigue al sospechoso. Sácanos de aquí ya. Estás creando un atasco. Arranca o bájate del coche.

Está más cerca de pronto. ¿Está más cerca? ¿Cómo?

— Steve...

— Cállate un segundo, Danno.

Y sí, se ha callado, porque el idiota le está besando. Y no, no es que él no quiera hacerlo también, pero está tan paralizado por todo lo que quiere decir y todo lo que quiere callarse sobre el caso y las muertes y las carreras a toda velocidad por la ciudad, que realmente ya no sabe ni lo que quiere. Hasta que lo entiende. No es una sugerencia, ni una idea loca, ni siquiera el resultado de alguna comida local en mal estado que sigue sin saber pronunciar. Quiere que el calor le nuble más el juicio, que McGarrett lo atraiga con más fuerza y que su lengua consiga amoldarse a la de su compañero antes de que... No. Antes de nada. Porque ya se ha alejado, ya ha arrancado y ya vuelve a conducir como el loco maníaco que es. Y Danny ya se ha quedado con la cara de idiota más grande del planeta y ya se ha dado cuenta de que está reteniendo el aliento.

Steve, maldito hijo de puta.

— A propósito. La respuesta es sí, Danno.

Sonríe. ¿Por qué tiene que sonreír como una niña enamorada?

— ¿Por si quedaba alguna duda, animal?

Y entonces sonríe Steve, mirándole como si la carretera fuese un maldito decorado. Y lo sabe, Danny lo sabe. Está jodido.


End file.
